


so warm (is your touch upon my skin)

by ittybittylouisx



Category: One Direction
Genre: Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom!Harry, Drunk Harry, M/M, Rimming, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, kinda?? it isnt used that much, louis just knows harry has a weakness for it lol, louis with knee high socks, shitty with summaries, will probaby edit it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittylouisx/pseuds/ittybittylouisx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home drunk and a little horny. Louis has on knee high socks and a big grey shirt of Harry's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so warm (is your touch upon my skin)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song private fears in public places by front porch step
> 
> i do not own anything but the plot
> 
> tumblr is now starryprincelouis
> 
>  
> 
> please credit me if you rec this fic and feel free to leave kudos and comments!!

The sound of the rain pattering against the roof and hitting the windows is what awakens Louis from his nap. His eyes flutter open and he blinks slowly before stretching out his tiny body and sitting up in bed. After coming to his senses Louis soon realizes that the spot beside him in bed is empty. He furrows his brows in confusion and he looks around the room, yawning. His eyes land on a note placed on the night stand beside the lamp that dimly brightens the room. "Out with Z and Niall, won't be gone long. I love you, Harry" reads the note. Louis smiles to himself, shaking his head at Harry's sloppy handwriting before pushing the white fluffy blanket off of himself and shuffling into the kitchen for something to eat, stopping to fix his socks since they'd rolled down to his ankles as he slept. The clock on the stove reads 10:00 exactly and Louis estimates he was napping for a few hours since the sun was near setting when he started dozing off, cuddled on the couch with Harry. He mentioned something about going out later but Louis informed he was getting tired and would soon be taking a nap. Harry tried to convince Louis it'd be alright if he stayed behind but Louis assured him it was fine.

Louis finds a box of pizza from last night and heats up a slice, pressing play on the iHome sitting on the counter as he waits. One of Harry's playlists flows from the speakers and Louis sings along. The microwave goes off and he carefully slips the pizza onto a paper plate, pours himself a glass of milk and wanders into the living room to watch a footie match Harry remembered to record for him. It's almost over when the sound of a key turning the deadbolt of the front door echos down the hall and Louis lifts his head as Harry walks in. "Loouu!" He calls, shuffling down the hallway after kicking his boots off, turning the corner to enter the living room, his curls damp from the rain, sticking to his neck and cheeks. "Hi baby. Have fun?" Louis smiled, turning the TV down a bit with the remote to hear Harry. "Mhm, had to come home cause I missed you though." Harry plops onto the couch, laying his lanky body over Louis'. Louis laughs as Harry weighs down on him, his warmth seeping through the huge t-shirt Louis wore, drinking in his scent- rain and musk and booze and a hint of mint from his gum. "Missed you more." Louis says, carding his dainty fingers through Harry's damp curls, earning a content hum from the boy. 

Louis shifts around so his legs are at Harry's sides, arms around his shoulders, turning his attention back to the game. Which was no use to try and get into the match since Harry is currently pressing his warm, soft lips to his neck, nipping at the soft spot below his ear. Louis sighs, his eyes slipping shut, trying his best not to roll his hips upwards. "Missed your mouth on me too." Louis hummed. Harry chuckles drunkenly, then sucks a bruise to Louis' neck. Louis shudders, drawing his knees up and wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. Harry pulls away so there's just enough space to slide his hands under Louis's baggy shirt, groaning when he finds that his boy isn't wearing anything underneath. He takes ahold of Louis' cock, stroking achingly slow, thumbing over his tip every now and then. Louis' soon bucking his hips up into Harry's hand, his breath coming out in heavy pants, jaw falling slack. Louis pushes a hand between them to rub Harry through his jeans, surprised to find him already semi hard. "Need your lips around me, princess. Cock's aching just for you." Harry groaned. Always eager to please, Louis sits up and sinks to his knees, working at the button and zipper of Harry's jeans and getting his dick out. Eyes flickering up to Harry's as his lips wrap around the tip, he sucks hard before he began bobbing his head. 

Louis' mouth is far more intoxicating than any drink, Harry decided that a long time ago. He's so eager, humming around Harry's cock as his head bobs, pulling off with a slight "pop" to slowly lick under Harry's cock. Pulling Louis up and into his lap, Harry's lips find the boy's neck again, littering it with kisses. "Wanna eat you out baby." Harry says, his warm breath tickling Louis' neck. "Shit Harry, please?" The smaller lad begged. Harry pushes his hand under Louis' shirt again and tugs quickly at his cock a few times before getting to his feet and bringing Louis with him, hands under his thighs as he walks back to their room. Harry has no idea how he hasn't stumbled over something by now but he makes it to their bed, laying Louis down on the sheets gently. 

Harry runs his hands down Louis' sides, his brows pushing together when he feels the thick fabric of the knee socks. They part and Harry looks down and groans at the sight. The large, baggy grey shirt pushed up, exposing Louis' hard cock laying on his soft tummy, black socks pulled up over his knees. "Haz." Louis moans when Harry wraps his hand around his length again, pumping him a few more times before ordering Louis to turn over. Without hesitation, Louis turns to lay on his tummy, shirt riding up over his ass. Harry kneads at the flesh, leaning over to kiss Louis' neck. The smaller of the two is whimpering, gasping when Harry runs a thumb over Louis' hole. "P-Please Harry." He panted, pushing his hips back a bit. Harry moves down to kiss at the back of Louis' thighs teasingly, causing him to shudder. His kisses travel upwards, kissing the spot where Louis' ass meets his thighs, hands kneading at his bum. "Tell me what you want, Lou." Harry's voice is husky due to his arousal and intoxication. "Eat me out, baby please? Please eat me out, wanna feel your tongue so bad." Louis whines, gripping onto the pillow and trying not the grind against the sheets. Louis' words go straight to his dick and Harry doesn't waste a second, hands spreading Louis' cheeks and licking a stripe over his hole. 

Flicking his tongue rapidly, Harry gropes at Louis' cheeks, squeezing them and causing Louis to keen, pushing his ass back against Harry's face. "Tongue feels so good Harry, fuck." Louis whined, sucking in a gasp when Harry slowly pushes a finger into Louis, curling it to search for that bundle of nerves. He guesses he's found it by the sharp cry Louis let out. Harry sucks a hickey to one of the boy's cheeks, nipping playfully. He dives back in, licking into Louis' hole before pushing in another finger and curling them, moving them in and out slowly. Louis' near sobbing now, his face buried in the pillow, crying out every time Harry's fingers stroke over his prostate. He lifts his head, looking back and bringing a hand to Harry's hair, tugging at the curls. Harry's jade eyes lock with wild baby blues and his cock twitches. "Fuck Harry, please. Need you in me." Louis begs and moans again when Harry prods a third finger at his hole. His head drops to the pillow again when all three fingers are stretching him out, the mixture of pleasure and the dull burning from the stretch is maddening and Louis knows he's close. Harry slowly pulls his fingers out, licking over Louis' hole one last time. He turns Louis on his back, laying between his legs and kissing him hungrily. Louis' hands bury in Harry's hair, kissing back with desparation. 

Harry's rutting against him roughly and Louis' moaning into the kiss, rolling his hips up to meet Harry's. Louis reaches a hand between them to slip his hand into the top of Harry's boxers, pumping his cock quickly. Harry's head falls to Louis' shoulder, panting out his name and moving to leave more hickeys on the boy's neck. "Haz, baby. Wanna ride you, please can I?" Louis' breath is shaky as he spoke. Harry responds by pulling away and quickly pushing his jeans down, pulling them off with his boxers and shoving them onto the floor. Louis moves to sit up and bring Harry in for a kiss. His hands tug at the hem of the drunken boy's shirt and Harry parts from the kiss to take his shirt off and toss it to the floor. He rolls onto his back and pulls Louis with him. Louis sits in his lap, light headed with the sudden movement and overwhelming pleasure. "Condom?" Harry asks, hands moving to Louis' hips. The smaller of the two shook his head. "No, wanna feel you." Louis says. Steadying himself with one hand on Harry's inked chest, Louis reaches behind him to position Harry's cock over his hole, sinking down slowly. Harry's cock is pulsing deep inside of Louis, patiently waiting for his boy to relax and begin moving. He's sobered up a bit now and he can feel Louis' tight heat loosening slowly around him, his thick warm thighs at his sides. Harry drags his fingers up and down Louis' sides, running up his chest to pinch at his nipples. 

 

Louis whimpers, rolling his hips forward and both boys moan. Harry's hands grip Louis' sides, his eyes falling shut as he sighs. With one hand in his hair and the other on Harry's chest, Louis rolls his hips in little circles, gasping when Harry's cock prods at his sweet spot. "Love your cock so much, baby." He moaned, scratching down Harry's chest, the fabric of the shirt rubbing against his dick as he rolls his hips faster now. Soft "ah ah ah's" fall from Louis' lips each time Harry's cock hits his prostate. He began to bounce, picking his hips up and dropping them back down, crying out. Harry slides his hands up Louis' chest again to play with his nipples, knowing it was one of his many weaknesses. And it hits him, for the millionth time since he's been with this boy, that this is his Louis. He is his, nobody else. And he is Louis'. He had no desire to be anyone else's. He forever wanted to be the source of Louis' happiness. He will never grow tired of waking up to the beautiful boy clinging to him, still asleep. Will never grow tired of hearing him calling out his name as he falls apart. Harry stares up at the boy with such adoration, groaning to see his fringe slicked against his forehead, eyes lidded and locked with Harry's, lips parted as shaky moans and hot, heavy breaths slip out. 

He sits up, wrapping his arms around Louis' petite waist, kissing the boy feverishly. Louis hooks his arms around Harry's neck, rolling his hips in figure 8's quickly, moaning against his lips. Harry parts their lips to kiss at Louis' collarbones, nipping at them and sucking bruises to his skin. "Harry, 'm close baby. So close, fuck." Louis whines, his head falling back, brows furrowing. Harry quickly repositions them, now hovering over the panting, ruined boy. He hitches Louis' thighs up on his waist before pounding into him, head hanging, his curls swaying as he fucks into the boy. There's a giggle from below him and Harry lifts his head. "Get your curls out of my face, Harold." Louis teased, rubbing his nose. Harry chuckles, leaning down to kiss Louis, groaning as he pushes deeper inside of him. "Sh-Shit, Haz. Fuck please, fuck me. Wanna cum so bad daddy, please." Louis begs, pushing his fingers through Harry's curls and tugging at them. Harry doesn't even think to hesitate, doesn't have it in him to tease and drag this out. He pulls out nearly all the way before slamming back into Louis, drawing a loud cry from him, fingers curling in Harry's hair and pulling. "Yes fuck yesyesyes fuck Harry please!" Louis whines, his jaw falling slack and his back arching off the sheets an inch or so. Harry's thrusts are relentless and he's close, heat pooling in his groin. Louis' thighs are trembling now, his moans high and breathy, brows pushing together as his back arches once more. Harry reaches between them and grabs ahold of Louis' cock, pumping twice and squeezing hard and that's all it takes. Louis' cumming hard, spilling into Harry's fist and clenching tight around his cock and calling out his name over and over, like it's the only word he knows.

Harry watches his boy fall apart under him, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he fucks Louis through his orgasm. "Cum for me daddy. Please? Want you to fill me up, love when you cum in me baby." Louis says shakily. With one, two, three more rough thrusts, Harry's spilling into Louis with a guttural groan. A tired, blissful grin spreads across Louis' face, his eyes fluttering shut, chest rising and falling, panting out hard, quick breaths. Harry pulls out and collapses onto him, head resting on Louis' shoulder as he tries to catch his breath. Harry can feel Louis' heart is pounding against his chest and it's mesmerizing the listen to it slow back down to a steady pace. "Lou?" Harry is the first to speak after they have came down from their high. "Yeah?" Louis mumbles, exhaustion clear in his voice. "I love you. I really really really love you and you're so damn beautiful, Louis. So so beautiful. Love you so much." Harry's words are slurred but not because he's drunk, simply because he'a too tired to make any effort to speak correctly. Louis just huffs a laugh, shaking his head. "I love you too, baby. Quite a lot." Louis responds, a smile still on his face. It's silent again for a few moments and Harry feels himself slipping off into a deep sleep but Louis clears his throat and speaks. "So did you have a good night?"


End file.
